Wolverine: Life's a Game
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: Wolverine is one of Earth's greatest and most respected heroes. What happens when he realizes his life has merely been a game? That the pain and torment where all for our amusement? Can he win? Will eventually become a Harem. Logan/Rogue/Jean/Ororo/?


**(A/N: This is a story written at the request of my friend The Uncanny X-Fan who will be off line for a couple weeks. It was inspired by RebukeX7 please read his stories the freaking awesome. This exact format and Layout where inspired by BlueInfernoX's story Arkham Asylum: Life is a game. The start will be very similar for all who have read it.)**

**Deadpool: Will it be a harem?**

**Ms. Perfection: If so who are the members?**

**(A/N: So far Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix), Ororo Munroe (Storm), and Rogue)**

Wolverine simply looked at Saber Tooth. His greatest enemy as he prepared to finally end him. Creed only cackled looking at Logan. Wolverine knew he had to kill him. That it couldn't end any other way. Daken's brother hood wiped out X-Force. He was the only one left. Angle had been torn apart. Laura was beheaded. Psylock had been stabbed through the half. He didn't want to know what they'd do with their bodies afterwards, and if he did know he might be able to take them. He had to avenge them. But they beat him. His healing factor had been removed. His injuries where severe. He might not make it. and even if he did, his Adamantuim bones would kill him. Slowly and painfully. either way, they won. Then Saber Tooth charged at him intent on ending his life long foe.

**Character: Wolverine**

**Level: 45**

**Stats:**

**Combo: Level 5**

**Speed: Level 4**

**Healing Factor: 12 out of 30**

**Health: 11 out of 20**

**Magnetic Immunity (Increase resistance to magnetic pulse attacks [E.G: Magneto]): 0 out of 4**

**Energy Resistance (Reduce damage caused from energy projectiles [E.G: Phoenix Energies/ Sonic Bursts/ Optic blasts]): 0 out of 4**

**Mental Shielding (Increase resistance to psychic attacks): 0 out of 4**

**Weapons: (Gadget/ Ability: Upgrade Level)**

**Communicator: 1 out of 3**

**Control of Feral side: 1 out of 4**

**Claws: 6 out of 6**

**Pheromones (Needed to find Mates): 0 out of 2**

The Feral Mutant raised an eyebrow at this. Apparently, even though he fought as hard as he could he wasn't even scratching the surface of his potential. He then selected 'Achievements' and new words appeared on the screen

**I Will Survive (Survived Thomas Logan murdering your parents): + 1000**

**Wolverine Origins (Be trained as a Samurai): + 1000**

**The Best Their Is (Become Wolverine): +1000**

**Surviving The Impossible (Survive fighting Hulk) + 1000**

**Liberty for Mutant kind (Join X-men) +1000**

**The Cat and the Wolf (Adopt and train Kitty Pryde/ Shadow Cat): +500**

**The Dynamic Duo MK1 (Adopt Jubilee and let her become an X-man): +500**

**Daughter of the Weapon (Allow X-23 to join the X-men) +500**

**Avenger Assemble (Join the Avengers): +500**

**Double Trouble (Let Laura Kinney join X-force): +500**

**Vampire Rises (Help Jubilee to live with becoming a blood sucking creature of the Night): +500**

**Big Cat Showdown (Stop Saber tooth's Plot in Xavier institute): +1000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Tooth and Claw (Cause the creation of Saber tooth): -1000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Loved and Murdered (Jean Grey dies at your hands): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) Curse of the Mutants (Jubilee becomes a vampire): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) Rise of the Dark Wolverine (Allow Daken to become the insane Dark Wolverine): -2000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Stay (Do not help Death Strike against her sinister cyborgs): -2000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Double Bomb (Let Xavier die and Cyclops go insane): -2000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Lost Love (Let Rose die): -2000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Hush Little Baby (Don't save Laura from becoming Weapon X-23): -2000**

**Total= -6000**

"I did all that. Not evening counting my days as an assassin. I never realized I caused no much pain." Logan said gaping at the screen.

"**Then maybe it's time you changed that."** I said eying him

'Who are you?" Logan asked

"**I'm known by many names. You may call me TASF.**" I answered

"TASF? Are you an idiot? Why am I here?" He asked

"**Your here because you James are an idiot. Besides TASF is an abbreviation for the all seeing father**." I explained as I walked out of the shadows. I wore a long cape similar to Doctor Strange's with a black shirt and Red spider on it Spidey style. I had on skin tight Black pants and red boots. I had red gloves and wore a necklace with the word power in gold letters.

"You some kind of God?" He asked

"**Sorta. While I'm not thee God, I**'**m one of the most Powerful beings in the universe. I could kill you with a single thought but that's not my style. Your here like I said cause your an idiot. My world is… kinda like yours. Except there are no super-heroes or villains and no inter-dimensional problems every other month. But we do have a unique form of power. Without our knowledge we create an entirely new dimensions with our imagination. And, because of this, a great evil is coming. I have not told this to my other warrior because you are one who can handle this. His fighting is calculated but you are fiercer. I can not tell you the problem yet, and I can not help you because you are all ready surfactant. You are strong, fast and already know what you need to do. I need to stay behind and not only train Raden but also help him along. I will tell you things that have to happen in order for our victory.**" I explained

"Why can't you tell me what I have to kill?" He asked

"**Because my leader TOAA commands otherwise. While we must sometimes directly influence the beings we create they must act on their own. Everyone has their own style of control though. RebukeX7 turns there life into games and merge them with another universe to ensure they succeed, while I'm using the Blue Inferno's method. I will turn your life into a literal video game instead of a comic book and have you level up to become the hero you could have been.**" I explained again

"Wait the tournament? I remember that. Wait my life was a comic book?" He asked

"**Yes and now it's a game.**" I answered "**T****hat's why you're only Level 45 because that is how much you've leveled up since your life turned. Now, Wolverine, Weapon X, Logan, James, whatever you prefer, I need to tell you something.**"

"What?" He asked

"**You are not a weapon. You're a human being. You must not carry their deaths with you every where you go. You do not have to be the best their is at what you do. But if you must don't be a killer. You must release your ties as Wolverine and the feral side it produced. To truly live up to your potential you must merge to one mind. One single gifted heroic mind.**" I said happily

"What?" He asked again

"**James you seek and only care about vengeance, Hatred and Darkness. You believe you seek redemption but you're doing it wrong. People like Sabertooth and Sinister can't be helped. But Jean could have learned to control the Phoenix force and Death strike is simply misguided."** I explained

"Jean couldn't control it no matter how hard she tried." The feral paused as he was surely about to cry "She tried. Again and again. It's a parasite. A creature of death. And it only causes more pain. It keeps killing her."

"**No it didn't."**

"What are you talking about Bub?"

"**The Phoenix Force is a**** powerful cosmic entity, an immortal being representing all current and future **_**LIFE**_**. It has, at times, chosen a host to live within, granting the vessel outstanding power. It has the power to create **_**OR**_** destroy. It's not a being of good or evil. And, Jean's problem was she was trying to control it, that's not what you do. You need to accept its powers but, at the same time, accept your dark side. Like you. You need both for the phoenix to give the host its TRUE power. Not green. Not red. Not white. I don't know what it is, but you can help her find it."**

"Well, it doesn't matter! The rest of those punks are just villains." He countered

"**Not all of them. Some are mentally sick and need help, some people have a tough time. Sometimes they have no choice**." I countered.

"That's why I rid the world of them. That's why we have Rykers and the Raft. That's why Peter spends hours nabbing these creeps." Wolverine said

"**Right because every one gets help there. Listen Death Strike, Jean and Viper could be good given the chance. You just need to be James instead of a rabid feral mutant.**" I explained

"I don't follow Bub." Logan said

"**Listen James saved Rose form Dog, Adopted Laura, Jubilee, And Kitty Pryde. Wolverine became the killer known as Weapon X, caused creations such as Predator X. Wolverine caused Laura to be born a weapon and raised as a killer since birth. Wolverine caused Itsu Akihiro's death and Daken to go mad over getting his revenge. James was in 7 different wars. James trained to be a samurai, a ninja, a solider, a X-man, an Avenger. Think about it, If you didn't runaway after killing Rose then you could have attempted to build a better life. Even if weapon X still found you, you could have tried to build a new life by getting an actual education. I don't mean a listen to smart guys and it'll rub off on me or battle tech, I mean honestly to god going to college and becoming an… I don't know a billionaire? You been around for decades and will be around for at least a 100 more, or possibly forever. If you used that time imagine how much better the world could have become! I see what I have to do for you to survive.**" I said getting into a stance

"You said so your self I'm a Warrior. No matter what era. My bones are unbreakable you can't beat me." Wolverine boasted

"**I'm a God you're a 126 year old man with metal bones and way to many kids and wife's. I win**." I countered "**So just sit still. When this is over there will be no savage Wolverine, No feral side. Simply James Logan Howlett**." I said as I touched his forehead and he felt bliss for the first time since his death.

**Wolverine**

**New Costume(s) Unlocked:**

**Stealth Battle Wolverine: (Normal stats/ Equipped Stats)**

**Combo: Level 5/ Level 6**

**Speed: Level 4/ Level 4**

**Healing Factor: 12 out of 30/ 20 out of 30**

**Health: 11 out of 20/ 14 out of 20**

**Magnetic Immunity (Increase resistance to magnetic pulse attacks [E.G: Magneto]): 0 out of 4/ 1 out of 4**

**Energy Resistance (Reduce damage caused from energy projectiles [E.G: Phoenix Energies/ Sonic Bursts/ Optic blasts]): 0 out of 4/ 1 out of 4**

**Suit Exclusive Ability: This costume comes with the ability to turn invisible as well as extra armor to reduce damage in battle while not reducing speed thanks to its advanced tech and material designed by Beast and Forge.**

James opened his eyes as those words flashed though his mind. He smirked and looked at me "I think that I like my odds now."

**(A/N: If you have any ideas for the Harem let me know. I already have more in mind I just want them to be a surprise. Felicia Hardy is not an option.)**


End file.
